Pure White Confetti
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Snow white confetti whirled around the classroom, untill it drew towards Kaito's desk, where a person soon formed in the confetti... warning: YAOI ; KaixShin and ConanxHeiji... if you don't like don't bother!
1. Pure White Confetti

Well~

here I am again... writing another story XD

This one is more crack than most of my stories, but seriously.

Who doesn't want some funny KaixShin and ConxHeiji O.o

Disclaimer: I will never own Magic Kaitou or Detective Conan, WATHSOEVER!!!!

WARNINGS: YAOI... if you dont like then dont even bother to read!!!

Author note:

Yep... just another KaixShin... I don't know what's happened to me...

WTF I AM REALLY HOCKED ON KAIXSHIN???? O.o

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep... plot bunnies!!! DIE YOU DAMN BUNS!!!

Well... have a good time~

-oXo-

Pure white confetti.

"Nakamori-san... might I ask what Kuroba is doing?" Hakuba leaned over his desk asked as he eyed the brown-haired magician siting by himself by the window.

Usually he would jump around and doing trick or flip Nakamori Aoko's skirt with a grin.

This day he had been silent, just sitting there and looking out of the window, looking all lost in thoughts too.

Aoko turned her head and looked on Hakuba.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked so puzzled that the usual Kuroba Kaito would have teased her, now, not even a vein even move.

"What haven't he done?" Hakuba made his question more understanding for the young and clueless classmate of his.

"Well... everything... he hasn't even said hi... he is totally ignoring us all... or so it seems!" she said while pointing at the boy who was out on a psychic trip.

Hakuba almost sighted, he would ask Kaito later.

Then the door opened and the teacher came in, Hakuba glared on his desk.

"Like I want to have some stupid math now!" he thought, just then Kaito's head hit the desk with a huge "smack"

All the students exploded by laughter, except Hakuba, he stretched out a hand and pooked his Kaito's shoulder, when there where no movements, the class went dead silent.

What if Kaito actually died of that.

But Hakuba had his own thought of that.

He stood up and took a good grip around Kaito's shoulders before moving him up.

Hakuba saw a visible crack in the scull of what Hakuba thought to be one of Kaito's stupid doll's.

But nevertheless, a doll wasn't supposed to bleed, was it?

Then it started to cackle, Hakuba jumped out of his own skin and backed off as the "doll" exploded.

There was snowing confetti, the teacher, who was probably crying under a thick cover of pure white confetti, Hakuba looked like a blonde snowman and once the confetti was off, you could clearly see a vein pulsing of anger.

And that was it.

"KUROBA KAITO!!!!!""

And if Kudou Yusaku and Yukiko didn't hear it in USA, then Hakuba weren't loud enough!!!!

-oXo-

It was kind of short (and so are the next chapters)

I'll try make them longer :D

PLEAZE R&R or the plot bunnies will ravish my cute Shin-chan TT-TT

Plot bunny: "''Confetti Ghost'' will have a really funny Hakuba XD"


	2. Confetti Ghost

Disclaimer: I still don't own Magic Kaitou or Detective Conan TT-TT

Authors note:

Well... the plot bunnies haven't even breathed on Shin-chan yet!!

Still some crack, but it WILL get more serious too!!

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Confetti ghost.

The next day Kaito didn't show up at all, maybe to scared?

Hakuba sat by his desk and was brushing some white confetti off it.

He looked up and noticed that Aoko hung with her head.

Hakuba bend forward and touched her shoulder gentle.

"Nakamori-san... is there something wrong?" he asked and when she turned Hakuba got a shock.

"What tha...?"

Aoko looked like someone had painted black paint under both her eyes and she was red in her face, like had been crying all night.

"As matter of fact there is!" she said supposedly more cold than she ment to.

Hakuba noded and they left the room.

As they almost had closed there door, one of the windows on their classroom broke, caused by a football it seemed.

Confetti that seemed to have been hiding in every smal hole or space got a kick in their ass and to whirl up, wich caused a quite beautiful dance of snow white confetti.

They all turned to the desk of the not-in-school-today magician.

Where all the confetti seemed to whirl towards.

After sometime, the confetti actually formed a person.

That's when they lost it.

"K-KUROBA KAITO?"

This time even Hakuba's family in England heard it... they must have!!!

-oXo-

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee~.......... "crashing into a wall"

Kind of rushed by... I've never written two or three chapters on one day!!

New record for me XD..

and it's only 04:00 PM here :D

I think I might manage to close up this story by tomorrow or BEFORE the week ends!!

Next chapter: ''Backup!'' will be up soon!!

Just wanna wait until these two chapters are read first XD


	3. Full research

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan... seriously... and if I did, Kaito and Shinichi would already be together (smirk)

Authors note: I finally got some organization on my work, the other day I noticed that this chapter wasn't even made for fanfiction yet... I freaked out, it went from chapter 2 to chapter 4... DX

I didn't even notice when I first wrote all off this.

And for the record... I might have the svineflu and I'm isolated in my room... haven't been on the internet for... like a week now!!

Okay... it was just okay... or 38 Celsius is fever and I felt BAD and now it's Saturday and I really WANT candy or something sweet D:

But anyways... enjoy~

-oXo-

Full research.

Hakuba thought that Kaito might have been sick for some days.

But being home from school FOUR days was long.

Although, that thought of Kaito being sick was kicked into a parallell universe when he read the newspaper the next day.

Weird enough a newspaper always turned up on the supposedly sick boy.

It was usual to some kind of sad thing on front, wich was either about murder or something.

This time, the newspaper was mostly white on the frontpage, except one HUGE black word: MISSING!

He turned to the page where this so called missing-thing was.

Firstly there was some text, then four pictures.

"Four people has now disappeared after a white confetti explosion" Aoko read over his shoulder.

Hakuba jumped of shock and shook his head in disbelieve.

Then he looked down on the pictures.

Three boys around their age and a younger boy with huge glasses that didn't seem to fit him, though it did make him cute, he looked around eight or nine.

He heard a faint gasp from behind him, then a sob.

Of course the source where Aoko.

Hakuba looked down on the first picture, of the boy who had disappeared first.

"Kuroba Kaito??"

Everyone went silent and turned to Hakuba, then Aoko pointed on the other pictures.

"I've heard about Hattori Heiji, but who's Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan?" she asked and was almost run over by the guys AND girls in the class.

Hakuba almost forced her to sit down.

"Here's the short story! Kudou Shinichi is Japan's east-high school detective, Hattori-kun is represent the west.

Kuodu-kun is living right here in Tokyo... Edogawa Conan is a far off relative with Kuodu-kun, he is as smart as him and both like Holmes and detective work, he is currently living with Kogoro Mouri and his daughter!"

Hakuba gave her a report of something that seemed of a profile.

Aoko stared on Hakuba for a moment.

"Have you done a full research?"

He looked up from the pictures.

"No... this is something I've seen and heard myself!"

-oXo-

So how was this?!

I kind of just went along with this chapter... I really don't think this is the best one so far...

And this is the last chapter I've made so far TT-TT

Please R&R


	4. Backup!

Disclaimer: Why do I still bother to write???

Authors note:

I don't even knew what hit me when I wrote the name of this chapter, I just couldn't find any better name!

Enjoy~ this is you'll find out mostly where Kaito where before he disappeared :)

-oXo-

Backup!

THIS IS THREE DAYS AGO!!

The small boy named Kudou Shinichi wich went under the pseudonym Edogawa Conan walked out of the bathroom only too crash into an older boy.

"Oh... Kudou-kun!"

If Conan had been himself, he would've hit him, but went he looked up he got a shock.

"WHO are you?" Conan asked rather loudly, but covered his mouth.

"Relax, Oyaji is asleep and the neechan is at school!"

Conan just noded, he was a little sick today, wich he then had a reason to take the antidote to the drug he was given a year ago.

But he was stuck at home.

Suddenly the boy lifted him up.

"Whaa... leggo of me!" Conan yelped and fought back.

The boy moved out to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Then he sat Conan down beside him.

"Your seriously don't recall me?" the boy asked and almost smiled.

"No... I've never seen you before!" Conan said.

Suddenly Conan noticed something white by the boys feet.

"It's confetti!" the boy said with a matter of fact voice.

Conan looked up on him, before noticing the similarity between him and this boy (Conan as Shinichi that is)

"Who..." then Conan shut up.

A person who looked som similar that he could be his twin, he could easily go as him too... and that was...

"KAITOU KID?" Conan shouted and backed off a little.

"Not at work... yes!" he commented with a smirk.

Conan paled and yelped as Kaito hugged him.

"How's my favorite detective?" Kaito asked with a sweet voice.

Conan shrugged and fought, trying to get out of Kaito's grip, wich only got tighter.

"Leggo!!!"

"Why... I'm almost at my limit!" Kaito smiled weakly.

-oXo-

Whaaa.... O.o

At his limit????

Plot after plot, these damn bunnies will eventually ravish bot Shin-chan and Kaito-kun TT-TT

PLZ R&R

I'll work hard on next chapter: ''Reasonable Split'' XD


	5. Reasonable Split

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Magic Kaitou or Detective Conan...

Authors note: I thought that this name would fit, actually when you hear the reason XD

-oXo-

Reasonable split.

Conan didn't belive what he had just heard... he did not, he did no, he just DIDN'T.

But this was quite to much even for him.

He forced himself to NOT blush.

Kaito looked at him before grinning.

"I didn't mean like that!" Kaito said.

Conan looked up on him, even though he was fiercely blushing.

Kaito smiled to him.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded Kaito for a moment.

When he dared to open his eyes he saw that Conan was at his hight and... wait, this boy where NOT Conan, he was Kudou Shinichi.

"What the heck... Kudou-kun?"

Kaito jumped off the chouch and noticed a boy on the floor.

That's when Kaito had it!

Con- Shinichi looked back and then down, then back at Kaito again, he looks just like Kaito, surprised.

"What tha...."

Conan stood up and walked over to Shinichi.

"Shinichi-niichan... what happend?" Conan's soprano voice clicked in their ears.

Suddenly Kaito sat down, heavy breath and sweating.

"Damn it... my time is soon out!"

Conan AND Shinichi looked on him, all of the sudden he stared back, pale face goes paler and he bits his underlip.

"Em... I'm really sorry Kudou-kun!" he said and backed off.

The twin-identity boys looked on each other and paled.

"Shi-Con-nichi-an... your full of confetti!" they said, firstly their words didn't add up, then they said the same.

Then they stared down on each other.

White confetti fell of them, then it stopped.

Kaito looked sad.

Shinichi looked up, Conan also did.

"What is this Kaito?" they said in unison.

Kaito shook his head.

"Dunno, but it happened with me... before I disappeared... yesterday"

Shinichi stood up.

"But your here?!" he claimed.

Suddenly someone moved outside, they all jumped high and ran around in circles.

"I'll be going... by the way... here's a pic" Kaito said and poof'ed himself away, as a picture flew down on the floor.

Conan ran into the couch while picking up the picture and Shinichi when face to face with the floor.

"Oi, kid, your here?" Kogoro said and came walking in.

Conan stared over the edge of the coach and noded.

Kogoro yawned and walked in as Shinichi crawled up into the coach beside Conan.

Kogoro stared on the older boy before his mouth fell open.

"You?" was all that came out.

Shinichi grinned nervously and was about to say something when someone came trough the door.

Both Conan and Shinichi paled.

"I'm home, oh, dad, did you just get up?"

It was Ran, she turned towards the coach.

"Oh... hi Conan-kun, hm... who" then she went dead silent.

Shinichi stood up and turned slowly.

Ran's eyes started to fill with tears and she walked towards Shinichi, while she raised her hand.

But before she could do anything Conan jumped in between them.

"Stop Ran-neechan... I can explain!" he said with his soprano voice.

She stopped and looked down on him, then she noded.

"Ran... I came here to meet you, I don't have much time, but I'll be fast!"

Shinichi said and sat down, he looked from Kogoro to Ran, both sat down on the coach on the opposite coach of them.

"I... Hakuba-san came to me earlier, he said it was a personal quest... and I agreed, but I don't have the resources to do it..." Shinichi sighted and gave Conan a nod.

Conan noded back and took out a picture of his pocket.

He laid it on the table and turned it towards the Mouri's.

Then Shinichi turned back to them.

"I need to find him, he disappeared yesterday!" he said.

Kogoro looked at the picture then he looked back at Shinichi.

"But your here!"

Shinichi laughed.

"That's not me!"

Ran shook her head.

"Impossible, it IS you!"

Shinichi sighted irritated.

"It's NOT, that person is a classmate of Hakuba-san!"

Kogoro and Ran was both clueless.

"His name is Kuroba Kaito... his father and mine where good friends, just like us!"

Shinichi explained.

"And he is really good with magic!"

Conan commented.

"Conan!"

Shinichi turned and stared down on the younger ''twin''

Kogoro and Ran looked at each other.

"Yes... his father was a known magician and he gave Kaito lessons of magic!"

Shinichi said with a smile around his mouth.

"Just like your dad taught you to drive cars, boats and planes and even how to shoot with a gun?!"

Ran said and Shinichi shoot a glare.

"Rifle, as a sniper, not with usual guns, but I know that too!"

He said and Kogoro looked up.

"You sound more like a sniper who murders people than a detective-kid!"

He commented.

"I'm a detective... but I don't have such good connections anymore, I can't find Kaito either... please, he is like a brother to me!"

Shinichi said and clapped his hands together to show that he begged them.

Of course Kogoro never like the younger and more famous detective, but when even someone who where apparently (though he would never admit it) better, smarter and younger than him, pleaded for help, could he say no?

-o-

"Shinichi... why did you ask them to find Kaito-niichan?"

Conan asked and looked at Shinichi, who where siting on the floor under the roof-window.

Shinichi looked up from the floor and smiled to Conan, who just folded his arms.

"You know why!" Shinichi said after a second or two.

Conan just shook his head.

"Would it surprise you if I didn't?" he asked.

Shinichi laughed, then he got serious.

"I know you like Heiji!"

Conan got a dark red color on his face and Shinichi laughed at his double.

Then Conan's eyes widened.

"Oh... that's why!" he shouted.

Shinichi stared on him, before Conan grinned and said with a more childish voice.

"Shinichi likes Kaito!"

Shinichi blushed and looked down on the floor again.

Conan sat down in front of him.

"Is that why we split?" he asked and Shinichi blinked.

"Yeah... probably... I think that's a reasonable split!"

-oXo-

This time it's more serious and not so funny... but I'll try making the next one just a little more funny.

But since I'm writing like 5 or 6 stories at once, I don't have that much time to write so...

Please R&R...


	6. Odd Behaviour

Disclaimer: I' never own Detective Conan so get over it!!!

Authors note: It might be a little short, but I really wanted to get over it!

And it might be confusing

-oXo-

Odd behaviour.

"Shinichi... hey!" Ran yelled into the spaced teens ears, but he continued to ignore her.

Suzuki Sonoko came into the classroom and sat down beside Ran.

"What's up with Kudou-kun?" she asked and eyed the detective.

Ran shook her head.

"Don't know... yesterday... he suddenly came back and asked for my dad to solve a case... a boy wich look like him... has disappeared and he seems to need help!" Ran explained.

Sonoko stared at her for a moment before she stood up, all students turning to her.

She laughed with the hohoho-voice of hers and said.

"Don't worry... I, the detective-queen will find him..." then she bent down to Ran.

"Who is it anyway?" Ran sighted.

"Just drop it Sonoko!"

The teacher came trough the door and the abnormal air fainted.

-o-

Ayumi turned to Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Conan-kun is ignoring me!" she said while her voice was trembling and her eyes filled with tears.

Genta clenches his fists and walked over to Conan, quickly followed by Mitsuhiko.

"HEY... CONAN, what's the meaning of ignoring us?" Genta said loudly and slammed a fist into Conan's desk.

Conan didn't turn, not even move an inch.

They blinked and almost jumped when Haibara Ai came trough the door.

She stared at them for a moment before she sat down.

Haibara looked up from her desk, three pair of eyes where rapidly staring at her.

"What?" she asked and noticed Conan's spaced figure, then Ayumi's teary eyes, a vein on Genta's forehead and she figured quickly that Conan was the reason for their behaviour.

"What did Conan do?" Haibara asked and got two heads close up.

Genta growled.

"Conan-kun keeps ignoring us, he didn't even say hi!" he said and Haibara sighted.

"And have you thought of a reason for why he would do that?" she asked and looked at the clock on her hand.

They shook their heads and was about to say more when their teacher came in "hello everyone... please sit down!"

-o-

As the day went on, the teacher, got more and more irritated over Shinichi's lack of concentration.

She threw a book in his head, but he didn't even blink.

That's when she almost threw her own desk at the spaced boy.

Suddenly his head banged into his desk and all of the students went dead silent.

-o-

The teacher grew worried over the hours, Conan's odd behaviour did seem to affect the whole class.

She walked over to Conan's seat and was about to say some words went Conan fell over and banged his head into his desk.

"What tha..." the teacher said and backed off.

-o-

_Helplessly looking at the boy – teen, he suddenly cackled and exploded into white confetti._

_Ayumi – Ran, was shocked, where had Conan – Shinichi gone and what was that right now?_

-o-

_White confetti danced in these two classrooms and formed a vinterlike landscape._

_Ran – Ayumi looked around but Conan – Shinichi where nowhere to be seen._

"_Where is Conan-kun – Shinichi?" they asked._

But no one could answer.

-oXo-

Okay... to the end I really didn't want the same OVER AND OVER AGAIN so I cheated and tried to make into a crossover situation...

Don't know if it went so well (that's for ya to tell me)

Please R&R.


End file.
